I'm With You
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Songfic for Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. Mitchie x Alex


The moon shove high above my head providing me with a limited amount of light other than the few street lamps surrounding the area. The cold air scraped at my skin causing small bumps to rise up and down my bare, sleeveless arms. I wasn't sure why I was here. Mommy told me that I was to wait here and that she'd be right back and that I shouldn't be scared because I'm a big girl. I didn't like it whenever she said that. She only called me a "big girl" whenever she needs me to do something. It usually meant I'd be completely terrified or get hurt in some way from whatever she had me do, and right now I was scared. I couldn't see anyone else, there was nothing but the rain that seemed to endlessly pour from the sky weighing me down. Other than each droplet splashing on the cold pavement, there was no sound no matter how hard I listened. I leaned against the railing of the bridge and looked down to the water below, small waves crashed the shore as the water churned. I couldn't help but think that mommy should have been here by now. It's been hours of just standing here, waiting in the dark. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Mommy said the streets were no place for a four year old, but then she leaves me here? Does anyone even care that I'm all alone out here? I just wished that someone, anyone would maybe see me and offer to take me home.

It was a freezing cold night tonight, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last. I waited a few more hours before I realized something. She left. Not just left, but she's not coming back. She seemed to always have a problem with me and was always saying she needed to find me a new home but I thought it was a joke. And now she's gone... The tears I had been suppressing since she first dropped me off now spilled over, silently tracing unseen paths down my cheeks. Now what do I do? I don't know where I am, I don't know how to get back. If she's gone forever, does that mean I have to stay here forever? Will this be my new life? I jumped when I suddenly heard a movement behind me. I turned around, my sopping wet hair plastered against the side of my face as I spotted another girl a little ways away from me. She was older than me but not by too much, she must have been seven years old. She wore a rain coat and boots as she carried a flashlight.

"Hi, are you lost? Where's your mommy?" The older girl asked me, watching me carefully. I felt more tears build up and spill over as i suddenly broke down. Startled the girl came up to me and put a comforting arm around me whilst telling me that it was ggoing to be okay and that we'd find my mommy but i shook my head and she waited for me to calm down enough to talk.

"S-she's not here. She left me here and sh-she's not coming back." I sobbed and the girl just pulled me in closer.

"Are you sure she's not coming back?" She asked and I nodded before telling her how mommy kept saying she wanted to get rid of me. The older girl let me cry for another few minutes not saying anything, just holding me until we heard a pair of footsteps splashing as someone ran over to us. Frightened, I dug myself deeper into the warm embrace and i heard a woman's voice call out, but I wasn't paying much attention. Before I knew it the girl was getting up off the ground and took my hand pulling me up off the ground as well before her and the woman i found out to be her mom took me home with them. Her mom gave me a warm bath and helped dress me in clothes that were a few sizes too big for me. Soon, she was taking me off to the other girl's bed and I fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning, another nice lady came and told me that she'd help me find another home and family. I was really shy, and was a bit uncomfortable around her, but the girl who had found me gave me a reassuring nod and I was whisked away by who I later found out to be my social worker.

* * *

**10 years later**

The car pulled up to the school and I sighed as I looked at the stars shining overhead. I was really not looking forward to this at all. I hated wearing dresses, or make up or hhaving my hair up but tonight I had all three. I just hope this turns out better than i thought. I got out of the car and my froster mom drove away without a word, but i didn't really care. Why was she a froster parent if she didn't like kids? I pushed the thought to the back of my head as i shivered in the chilly air. It was a damn cold night, and i just wanted to hurry up and get inside so I can get this over with then go back to my miserable life. The only people I really had for me were Harper and Miranda but I was kind of ticked at them for not only making me come tonight but for setting up this stupid date with Riley. I honestly was not interested in him in the least but it seems my friends didn't get that.

I entered the school going into the cafeteria where the winter dance was being held. I walked around for a while before I realized my friends weren't there. Finally deciding that they'd probably show up lafter, I went beside the snack table because that's where i was supposed to meet up with Riley. It was awkward just standing there alone as couples came by to get refreshments, even one of the juniors, Shane I think his name was, stopped by momentarily to say loser through a cough. My eyes kept finding their way to the clock on the other end of the room where it showed the hours passing by at an agonizing pace. Finally I decided he wasn't coming and neither were my friends so I started searching through the crowd for familiar faces. Was there anyone here i know? I decided to give up and walk outside with my head hung. I knew this would end in disaster. I might not have wanted to go with Riley, but it still hurt that he stood me up. Just goes to show that there really isn't anyone who actually cares. No one to notice whether or not I'm been there. I looked around the empty school yard and decided to go sit on a bench to sit and think. I did have a few issues with abandonment. I always end up thinking about that night on the bridge when she just left me there then disappeared. The agency tried locating her and my father but with no luck s I've been going from foster home to foster home and now I'm back in the town I was born in and there's no one here for me.

"Hey there. Alex, right?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a beautiful brunette whith sparkling eyes. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that hugged her in all the right spots, her hair was down and slightly curled and the only make up she wore was lipstick. But not only was she beautiful, but she seemed familiar to me. Like i knew her from somewhere. I nodded as I searched my mind for who she was but I couldn't remember.

"Cool" she said sitting beside me. " You're the new freshman aren't you?" I again nodded not being able to speak through my nervousness. There was a bit of awkward ssilence before she spoke again.

"So, where you from?" She looked straight at me and I felt my throat close up. I tried swallowing past the lump, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Erm, I'm actually from here really." I told her honestly. "I moved when i was like four, but then we moved back." I was praying she hadn't noticed my voice was shaking.

"Oh that's cool. So there's this guy who won't leave me alone so i was wondering if you'd be my date tonight. Yo know, so that we're not all alone." She suggested and y eyes widened. She wanted me to... be her date? I was about to question it when I spotted Riley walk up to the school. Thoughts of having to dance with him aand spend the night acting like I was eenjoying myself flooded my mind and I made my decision.

"I don't know who you are but i'm with you." I said jumping up and taking her hand to pull her inside before Riley could approach me. I heard the older girl giggle as we made it back on the dance floor and started dancing to an upbeat song. Riley never came up to us, but I didn't feel too bad when he got with Gigi the school bitch. A few more songs played before a slow one came on. I looked at the other girl questioning her silently and she smiled before placing her hands on my waste so I put mine on her shoulders as we swayed to the music. I lost myself staring into her chocolate brown orbs that seemed like i new them from somewhere. I listened t the lyrics that flowed through the speakers.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But i'm

I'm with you

I smiled at the irony of it all. The song seemed to fit the situation perfectly. Actually it seemed to fit my life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The older girl asked me and i realized i had been spacing out.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking.. do I know you from somewhere? Out just seem so familiar, but it's confusing since i'm sure we've never met but... I don't know, maybe I'm just out of my mind." I finished my rambling nervously and I heard her chuckle again.

"I thought it was you." She smiled as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I remember once, a long time ago, there was a little girl standing on a bridge, waiting in the dark." She told me and I thought for a moment before it came to me.

"You were that girl that found me!" I exclaimed in realization. She laughed before nodding.

"Yep. And my have you grown! " she said mocking an older person and I laughed.

"You know, I never got your name" I told her and she stopped dancing and reached out her hand.

"Mitchie, nice to meet you Alex" she said and I shook her hand giggling slightly.

"Pleasure's all mine." I smiled.


End file.
